


Гора Хельд

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020





	Гора Хельд

Как же Рой был рад выбраться в лес!

Контора, в которой он работал с начала августа, сжирала практически всё его время. Не в офисе — так нудными вечерами, когда нужно было разобраться со счетами и выучить очередной скрипт продаж. Со стажёров драли четыре шкуры, распекали их на корпоративных собраниях, но Рою очень нужна была эта работа, ведь все свои сбережения он прокутил весной в Вегасе после длительного и болезненного развода.

Рой даже не выругался, когда угодил лицом в паутину, он был настолько рад, настолько свободен, что лишь помянул добрым словом божью тварь и продолжил свой путь, размышляя о былом.

Из-за непрекращающихся пьянок он подорвал здоровье, от желчного пузыря остались лишь светлые воспоминания и постоянное чувство лёгкого голода. И боли, от которых Рой неделю загибался, пока не дошёл до нарколога и не согласился с диагнозом. С тех пор в пабы ему путь заказан, он лечил воспаление поджелудочной и с тоской вспоминал о прошлом.

Так что ныне он искал утешения в простых человеческих радостях: запахе прелых листьев, их шорохе под ногами, птичьем щебете. Чистый воздух — отдельная песня. Он заглядывался на лесной массив, оккупировавший гору Хельд с севера, каждый раз по пути домой. И вот решился. Покинул офис сразу после окончания рабочего дня, захватил два сандвича и запрыгнул в машину. Он проведёт здесь незабываемый вечер.

Еле заметная тропа вывела к невысокому каменистому холму. Деревья вокруг росли сплошь приземистые, Рой таких никогда не встречал. Впрочем, он никогда особенно не интересовался флорой. Пнул один из странных голубоватых камней, усеивающих землю, и вскрикнул от неожиданности.

В мягком ворохе плюща лежал трупик крысы, судя по запаху, лежал уже давно. Рой зажал нос и наклонился. Тушка была целая, бурые бока вздулись от газов. Хвост валялся отдельно, отчего-то свитый кольцом.

Рою стало дурно. Приятная прогулка приобрела тухлый душок, лес сразу представился в мрачном свете. Тихо шелестели деревья. Подрагивающей рукой Рой отёр пот со лба, нервно пригладил волосы. Подцепил сухой лист, застрявший в его густой тёмной шевелюре, смял и бросил под ноги. Не удержавшись, оглянулся напоследок и врос, как вкопанный в рыхлую почву. Красный лист разворачивался на дохлой крысе, как будто расцветал. Забыв о побеге из странного места, Рой завороженно наблюдал за метаморфозами, пока не понял, что лист теперь ярко-красный. Живой.

Он посмотрел на свои пальцы — те были липкие от крови. Заболел затылок, Рой в испуге ощупал голову и приглушённо вскрикнул, наткнувшись на мокрый очаг ноющей боли где-то в районе затылка. К чёрту этот странный лес!

Не разбирая дороги, он рванулся прочь. Споткнулся о лиану, измазался в грязи, кажется, рассадил левое колено, но подорвался сразу же: лиана уже тянула к нему ветви, усеянные кроваво-красными листьями. Рой не собирался проверять её намерения относительно своей персоны, все ментальные силы он бросил на то, чтобы действовать максимально хладнокровно, насколько позволяли условия.

Хладнокровия хватило ровно на три минуты, пока Рой не глянул в широко раскрытые остекленевшие глаза. Испуганный возглас, усиленный эхом, заметался между деревьев.

Запутавшись рогами в ветвях и неестественно вывернув шею, в зарослях кустарника висел олень. Его покрывали ярко-красные листья. Они едва заметно шевелились, что можно было принять за трепет на ветру, если бы не пульсирующие жилки. Рой попятился, закрыв рот грязной рукой. Развернулся и бросился бежать, сломя голову.

Стремительно темнело, глаза уже не различали тропы. Пришлось замедлиться и подмечать каждый шорох, грозящий смертельной опасностью. Всюду, куда не посмотри — смутные тёмные стволы, густые заросли кустарника. И шепчущиеся листья, доводящие до истерики.

— Что же это такое, что же это? — бормотал Рой, натыкаясь на деревья и обдирая о них руки. — Что происходит?

Он находился на грани помешательства, но всё же силился вспомнить направление, ведущее к дороге. Нельзя стоять на месте. Нельзя. Рой сделал нетвёрдый шаг, потом ещё один. Едва не споткнулся о корень, но устоял. Он выйдет из леса, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Главное не стоять на месте. Не стоять.

С каждым шагом уверенность росла, и — Рой был готов заорать от облегчения, — он увидел знакомую тропу! Он пошёл быстрее, сердце в груди ёкало от пережитого ужаса. Ещё миля или две — и он окунётся в цивилизацию! Сядет в свою машину, приедет домой и позволит себе пропустить стаканчик. Заслужил. Не будет думать о том, что это было. Этого не было.

Рой остановился как вкопанный. Медленно отнял руку от лица, ощущая, как течёт по ногам.

Перед ним была поляна с голубыми камнями. В сумерках темнела тушка крысы.


End file.
